


Looking for someone to RP with me... TT_TT

by YuseabellNighingale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I am just VERY bored..., M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseabellNighingale/pseuds/YuseabellNighingale
Summary: As the title states, I'm looking for someone to roleplay with v.v I have a discord and such and maybe in the future those Roleplays may turn into stories
Relationships: Any - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Looking for someone to RP with me... TT_TT

So I'm looking for some roleplay partners to help me with my writer's block and my slump in story writing... I used to roleplay a LOT when I was younger but not so much now and I think it may be able to help with my own insecurity of being a writer. Things I'm looking for? Well, I'm not picky and I'm rather flexible with whatever role is left or am asked if I am able to play. I do ask for the RPer to be able to do mature things and such, if there is something they are not comfortable with or if there is something they don't like. That's fine with me. I understand that there are things people are not all for going in RP's and if I am at least told about them, I am able to keep track of those dislikes and such...

When it comes to me writing my replies in RP's, I like to write LARGE responses. I have a hard time keeping them small... I just really like detail is all.. So if your cool with all this. Send me a message and hopefully, we can work out a story together on discord! ^_^


End file.
